A dual clutch transmission provides the function of two manual gear boxes in one. In a typical dual clutch transmission for a motorized vehicle that has multiple gears, odd gears (first, third, fifth . . . ) are controlled by one clutch and the even gears (second, fourth, sixth . . . ) are controlled by a second independent clutch. Typically sophisticated electronics and hydraulics are used to control the operation of the clutches. In a typical dual clutch transmission arrangement, gears can be changed without interrupting the power flow from the engine to the transmission during an upshift or downshift by synchronizing the timing of the disengagement of one gear and the engagement of another gear via control of the first and second clutches.